konohalibraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Library Glossary
Welcome, all newbies and seniles! This is a list of common terms and their abbreviations that you're likely to come across when cruising the Library. =A= * AL: Akatsuki Leader; the unknown leader of Akatsuki who looked like Naruto with spikes, later revealed as Nagato. =B= *BH: Blue Hair; the unknown member of Akatsuki who had blue hair, later revealed as Konan. *BM: Biju Mode =C= *Canon, Cannon: Info from things with Masashi Kishimoto's name splattered all over it, like the manga, databooks, fanbooks, artbooks, and interviews. Anime and games need not apply. =D= =E= =F= *Fakt: Tag prefixed to a thread to indicate that it uses indisputable facts to prove an false/absurd/joke theory or idea. *Filler: Characters and events just there to take up space. Can refer to things in manga or anime. *Fixed: Comment left after editing another's quote, often for a humorous effect. *Fodder: Characters there to take one for the team, giving attacks an impact without sacrificing main characters. Often nameless. =G= *Golden Byakugam, GB: Mythical final stage of the Byakugan. =H= =I= =J= *Jizz: Former member whose devotion to duping rivals his devotion to all things Sasuke. =K= *Kabuchimaru, Orochibuto, Kabutorochimaru, Orochimabuto: Mash-ups of names to reflect the genetic mash-up Kabuto applied to himself. *KCM: Kyuubi Chakra Mode *KN(x): (x)-Tailed Kyubi Naruto; Naruto tapping into Kurama's chakra as noted by number of tails (x). Range of 0-9. =L= =M= * Modfuck: When a mod fucks with a poll or thread and everyone else has to suffer/enjoy the consequences. Sometimes applied to an Admin messing with user or section names. =N= * Nardo: Cute shortening of Naruto. * NH, NaruHina: Pairing term for NarutoXHinata * NS, NaruSaku: Pairing term for NarutoXSakura =O= *One shot: Using one and only one technique to beat or kill an opponent. Often misused. *OP: Opening Post(er); maker of the thread or the first post in the thread. Its meaning depends upon context. Can sometimes stand for One Piece. =P= *Plot no Jutsu, PnJ, Talk no Jutsu, TnJ: *Prooved, 100% Prooved: It's really not. *Pwned, Owned: Created a post so brilliant that the opposing side could not possibly counter. =Q= *QB: Phonetic abbreviation for Kyubi =R= *Rep, Reputation: You can never have enough of this. *Rikudo Mode, RM: Dated term for Naruto's Kyubi Chakra Mode. =S= *Sasgay: Derogatory name for Sasuke. *Shitstorm: What happens when fandoms clash. Often brewed by trolls. *Solos: What Itachi does When a single character or single technique wins the fight or battle on his/her/its own. *SN, SasuNaru: Pairing term for SasukeXNaruto. *SS, SasuSaku: Pairing term for SasukeXSakura. *Sukura, Suckura: Derogatory name for Sakura. =T= *Tard, -tard: Overzealous fan blind to reasoning negative to favorite character(s) or positive to hated character(s). Use of the term is largely frowned upon. *Tobito: Obito = Tobi; Popular theory about the identity of Tobi. *Troll: Someone who posts joke or fake things with the intention of angering others/starting a fight. Do not feed. =U= =V= =W= *Wank: Zealous exaggeration of a character's skills or achievements. =X= =Y= =Z=